The Three Friends
by Cindy2k3
Summary: My friends and I went through a bunch of things that most thought the 'Boy-Who-Lived' should be going through. We saw a face on the back of a teacher's head, saw Voldemort more than two times, oh and I rode on a giant live man-eating Basilisk. I mean I know I was crazy in a way for a Ravenclaw, with two best friends who are in two other houses, but not 'that' crazy. 3 of us are OCs


The Three Friends

"Ravenclaw!" I heard the sorting hat yell out after looking through my mind for a while.

The table on the center-left cheered as I got up and walked to a seat on the table. I shook hands with some of my fellow housemate, before turning my attention to the ongoing hat sorting.

"Jennyleece Knight!" I heard McGonagall call out. A girl walked up the steps and sat down on the stool.

She had black long silky hair that stops below mid-back, lightly tan skin and is around the average height for an 11-year-old girl, which is 52 inches. At first I didn't think much of her, that is until I noticed her eyes that held a cunning spark in her calm clear green eyes. It stood out with her dark hair and slightly pale skin

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out. I saw a hint of glee in them as she went to the cheering table on the far right.

"Daniel Razorwind!" I turned my attention to the stool and saw a light brown colored male walking up. Like the female he had black hair, and the average height for a male, but the outstanding thing about his looks was his gray eyes. It was haunting-like, but seems to be pleasant to look at.

"Hufflepuff!" He went to the cheering table on the center-right.

'Those two...' I thought to myself feeling a type of pull between the three of us, as I thought I felt a hand placed on my left shoulder.

I turned and saw a familiar looking girl who didn't want to see.

"Amelia Brockfort." I hissed out. She smirked with her blood-red lips, as she used her manicured hand, that once touched my shoulder, to flip her long wavy hip length blonde hair, looking at me with her sky blue eyes.

"How are you, Cynthia Forestweather?" She asked me in a sickly sweet tone. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at her.

"Quiet Brockfort. We both know that you don't care about me." I hissed at her.

"How can you say that?" She said with a shocked tone as hr right hand was clenching her left chest where her heart should be, as if I had hurt her feelings. I mentally snorted.

_As if she had any of those._

"Aren't I your 'best' friend?" She emphasized the word "best".

"You mean 'ex'-best friend." I replied menacingly. She dropped her façade and had a disgusting smirk on her face.

"Oh growing up 'Cynthy', that was a long time ago."

"Don't call me that." I hissed at her.

"And why is that? Is it because it reminds you of your pa-" I ignored her and listened to the headmaster's speech, which was quite short. After hearing him say weird words to end his speech food appeared in all the tables.

During the feast I merely ate and listened to others' conversations. I even listened to Brockfort's once, but when I found out it was about her I ignored their conversation without any hesitation.

When it was time to retire for the night we heard the headmaster's last speech/announcement we went to our house.

On our tour to our house I was amazed about the place. Sure I read the history about it, including of how some things work around the school, just seeing it in real life is better.

When all of us made it to the commons room for the Ravenclaw house I quickly made my way to the girls' stairway to find my room.

I found it with my name on a door along with three other ones. I wouldn't be bothered about having roommates, but this is different. One of the names that will be my roommate was the one I didn't want at all.

Amelia Brockfort.

Out of all the girls in Ravenclaw, it had to be her.

I quickly walked back to the commons room and knocked on the Head of House's office door.

"Come in!" I complied and saw Professor Flitwick sitting behind his desk. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

"Yes, I would like o ask to have my own room, or maybe change into another room." I said.

"Excuse me? Why would you like to do that?" He asked me.

"It's quite personal, but if you must know one of m roommates is someone who I despise." I said simply.

"I'm sorry, but just because you don't like your roommate does not mean you can transfer to another dorm room." Professor Flitwick said to me in a logical tone.

"I understand, but you can see my relationship with her isn't...nice." I said, thinking about my choice of words carefully. "Besides without relationship, along with us a chance to torture each other. True that it is a stupid reason, but to save such trouble it would be best to be separated from each other."

Professor Flitwick had a thoughtful look. There is a slim chance that he would let me. Hopefully h would let me have my own room. I don't feel like being bothered by others when I am in a bad mood.

"I suppose I can." He said hesitantly, causing me to smile.

"Thank you professor. Um... Where will I be sleeping at?" I asked . _I hope it's really far from Blondie._

There's an empty room at the end of the girls' dormitory.' He answered after thinking for a while. "Is that fine?" I just nodded. I guess that's okay since Amelia's is like the middle of the halls.

When I just went out of his office I had big smile on my face as I went up the stairs to transfer my stuff to my new room.


End file.
